Beyond the memory
by CoeurDePluie
Summary: [Set before Tartaros Arc.] During a festival, Juvia fainted inexplicably. To understand her sickness, she will have to relive her deep memory. Centred on Juvia but with a bit of Gruvia. [Juvia's childhood with some angst in the last chapters]
1. Chapter 1: Meeting in the rain

**Beyond the memory**

 _Summary: During a festival, Juvia fainted inexplicably. To understand her sickness, she will have to relive her deep memory._

 **AN: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

It is my first attempt to write in English. It's not my first language, I tried to do my best but I'm sure there are some mistakes. So if you find any mistake, please, let me know and I will fix it!

It is a translation of one of my stories but any constructive criticism is welcomed!

I hope you will enjoy this!

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Meeting in the rain**

Until now, it was a nice day. Gajeel and Lily were gone on a mission with Levy, so Juvia had joined the Team Natsu. Fortunately, their mission had well ended – no much buildings destroyed – and they were on the way back in the middle of the afternoon. They reached the town of Ipomea in the early evening, but they couldn't manage to catch a train to Magnolia. The next train was planned for the following morning.

Then, they went to the hotel and in the hall, Wendy saw a billboard about a festival which would take place that night. Reluctant at first, Gray and Natsu were convinced to come with the girls.

Immediately, Natsu and Happy went to the food stalls and the others watched acrobats and dancers. Erza's eyes sparkled in front of a theatre stage and she grasped an actor, asking to play a role as well. Feeling danger, Gray walked away to a drink stand. With so many people, the weather was too hot for him and he tried his best to not stripping in the crowd.

"Do you know this?" the man asked when Gray took the drink. "It's a specialty produced with our orchards."

It was cold and sweet, with a taste of fruits and grilled hazelnuts.

"Gray-sama..."

Of course.

Like always, Juvia was beside him. She had his jacket in her arms. When did he strip it? He took his jacket and to thank her, he passed his drink to her.

"Want to taste?"

He regretted his act in the instant seeing Juvia's face in her daydreaming world. He waved his hand before her, she woke up and blushed. Hands shaking a little, she closed her eyes and took a sip of the drink.

Her eyes widened and she looked at the glass with surprise. The seller seemed worried by her reaction.

"Miss? Anything wrong? Don't you like it?"

She shook her head.

"No, no... It's good but..." She took a second sip, eyes closed longer. "It's good, really. But Juvia feels nostalgic... and a little sad."

She seemed lost in thought, eyes fixed on her drink.

"Juvia? Are you okay?" Gray asked, surprised with her strange behaviour.

She was startled and looked at him strangely then she blinked and her face was normal again.

"Yes! Juvia is fine. We should join the others, Gray-sama"

The evening went on cheerfully but Juvia didn't laugh so much with her friends. The feeling was still here and now she had a headache and felt nauseous. The drink was not the cause, she was certain. It was deeper. Sometimes, she thought she saw Gray looking at her with a worried face. But it was probably her imagination.

Suddenly the crowd froze, people went on the side of the street to create space in the centre.

"What's going on?" Natsu asked.

"It's the parade" a man answered. "Artists will go down the street before stopping on the square and giving a last show."

Adults took their children in their arms or on their shoulders for a better view. Juvia raised her head and saw other people on balconies with large baskets.

"They are there!" a shout went up.

Like after a signal, on the balconies, hands went to the baskets and threw its contents on the crowd.

"Oooh! It's beautiful!" Wendy exclaimed. A shower of white and yellow flowers, like little stars, was falling on them.

Yes, Juvia thought. It was beautiful. But why was she so sad? Why did she want to cry?

She felt something brush her hair. She turned and saw Gray with a flower in his hand.

He held his hand out towards her and explained with a light blush on his cheeks. "It was in your hair."

She blinked and for a brief moment it wasn't Gray leaning towards her but a man with brown hair, little glasses and the warmest smile she had never received.

But the vision disappeared replaced by Gray's astonished face. Then her vision was burred with little black spots, her hearing declined and she fainted in the ice mage's arms.

"Wendy!" he shouted, freaking because this faint wasn't the normal faint with red cheeks and hearts in her eyes.

The young Dragon Slayer tried to apply her magic but she soon shook her head. Juvia's body was fine and she had nothing to heal. They carried the unconscious water mage to the hotel and alternately they stayed at her bedside during the night.

The next morning, they took the first train to Magnolia to go to Polyuska as quickly as possible. A few minutes before the arrival of the train, Juvia woke up and Lucy, who was by her side, took her hand.

"Juvia? How do you feel?"

The water mage seemed confused. She watched the worried faces of her friends before raising a hand to her chest.

"Juvia ….feels a sting… here." She finally answered. Then a tear rolled down on her cheek

"Juvia. What is happening?" Lucy asked softly.

"I don't know, I don't know" Juvia repeated with more tears falling.

In Magnolia, they went immediately to Polyuska's hut, Juvia supported by Erza. The healer welcomed them in her usual way; Juvia was laid on a bed and others – except Wendy – were ejected from the house.

While her friends waited outside, Erza went to the Guild to report the event. Inside the hut, Polyuska asked few questions to Juvia to know her actions and her feelings before her faint. Juvia told her about the strange taste of the drink and about the vision of the unknown man.

"Hum…It could be a hallucination caused by the drink" Polyuska thought aloud."But if Gray is fine… Have you really never seen this man?"

"Yes...No... I can't give him a name but... He was a little familiar... as if I had met him a long time ago. But he wasn't in Phantom Lord and there were no men at the orphanage."

"A long time ago, heh?" Polyuska repeated pensive.

At this moment, the door burst open and a very upset Gajeel stepped into the room.

"What happens to Sprinkler?" he bellowed. "Titania said she fainted!"

"Gajeeeeel!" Levy implored behind him.

The others stayed in the entrance for security and watched the healer's reaction. She was trembling with anger.

"Be quiet! My house is not a mess ! My patients need calm! They don't need a jerk appearing out of nowhere and bawling like a pig! Out!"

"No!" Gajeel shouted "I'll stay here until I know what she has!"

They faced each other for a long time but in the end, the healer gave up with a sigh.

"Do what you want! Humans are so stubborn!"

Taking this as a permission, the others came in and Lucy asked shyly "Do you know what she has?"

With another sigh, Polyuska replied while selecting some vials with old labels "Maybe. I'm not sure. I think she had blocked old memories and one of them broke and crossed the barrier. Now her mind is clouded. To settle this, she had to revive her deep memory."

"Is not too dangerous?" Levy asked with concern "If she had blocked her memory, they could hurt her."

"Not necessarily." Polyuska turned to Juvia who had remained silent until then "But the choice is yours. Do you accept the risk?"

Before answering, Juvia closed her eyes and once again she saw the face of the unknown man and his smile. She felt a pang in her heart and the melancholic feeling increase. He did not want any harm. She wanted to know who he was.

"Yes. Juvia is ready"

Polyuska nodded and cut a strand of blue hair.

"Hey" Gajeel protested but Polyuska's glare silenced him.

With Wendy's help, Polyuska made a potion, and with Juvia's hair and other ingredients she made a mixture. She put it on Juvia's forehead and cleavage.

Then she watched the assembly and asked bored. "Will you all stay here?"

They nodded in synchronic. The old woman sighed again and asked Juvia if she was okay with that.

"You'll revive your deep memory. You could even see things before your birth. I extracted your essence from your hair. It contains a part of your history. It connects you to hidden things. Intimate things. I'll follow the events from this lacrima" She pointed out the globe on her desk. "Do you agree with your friends watching?"

"Yes. I don't want to hide anything to them."

"Good. Drink this. You'll sleep deeply and you'll be able to access at your past."

Juvia drank the potion and immediately she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Few minutes after that, the lacrima began to shine and all eyes turned to the image appearing inside it.

###

When the image became clear, they could see a figure of a man crouching at the edge of a flowerbed. He was in a park with a lake below. It was peaceful, with chirping bird and duck calls.

"What the fuck?" Gajeel grumbled "Why should we watch this guy planting flowers?" But Polyuska scowled at him and he remained silent.

The brown hair man stood up and wiped the sweat on his forehead with his sleeve. His face was friendly with blue eyes behind little glasses. He looked at the sky which was now covered with clouds. Then he put his tools in his satchel and went down the path to the lake. The rain began to fall and his pace quickened.

He saw a belvedere next to the lake and he went to shelter under his roof. With a sigh of contentment, he brushed his hair with his hand to dry it. Hearing a noise, he froze before turning slowly.

Beside him was a young woman looking at him with a gentle smile. She had long blue hair and stood straight like a lady but her posture was softened by her warm smile.

"Juvia?" Lucy whispered with the same surprise like the others.

The young man blushed and stammered. "So...Sorry. I... I didn't see that there was someone here."

The woman shook softly her head still smiling. "Don't worry. It's okay." She offered her hand to him.

"Alma Sonata."

He went to take her hand but saw that his hand was wet and covered by dirt. Blushing even more, he passed his hand over his shirt to take off the dirt but couldn't clean it totally. With a crimson face, he took her hand shyly before giving her his name.

"Jim Lockser."

* * *

 **AN** : If you like the idea, please tell me.

I hope my English was good enough. I'm a bit nervous.


	2. Chapter 2: Walking in the rain

**AN** : I thank everyone who reviewed, followed or favorited! I was uncertain and your reactions made me so happy! Thank you!

Here the second chapter! Fluff and _cliché_ alert! And again, if you find a mistake, please, let me know!

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Walking in the rain**

"Wow, wow, wow, wait a minute." Gajeel exclaimed. "It's her parents? How can we see 'em? Juvia isn't born!"

"Like I said earlier" Polyuska began slowly but a little irritated "She's connected to her past, even events that have happened before her birth. We have to follow her storyline from the beginning to the knot that blocked her memory."

"So, it really happened?" Lucy asked. "I mean... We all know Juvia's imagination. It can't be a dream she had? How she imagines her parents meeting?"

"No" Polyuska answered firmly "Dreams stay on the surface of the mind. The memories she had blocked are buried deeper. Now, don't interrupt with stupid questions! Or I kick you out!"

###

Jim and Alma remained silent for a moment and watched the rain fall. Sometimes, Jim sent furtive looks to the young woman but he couldn't start a conversation.

"It is peaceful, isn't it?" Alma said suddenly. "The sing of the rain" She added when he looked at her with wide eyes.

"Oh, yes! Very!" He replied clumsily, his cheeks blushing.

She smiled and continued. "I often come here between two rehearsals. Especially rainy days like today. It's so calm and relaxing, I feel like ma voice is getting stronger. I take a deep breath..." She opened her arms and breathed. "... and all smells fill my soul. These are eternal smells. The scent of wet soil, the metallic smell of the rain, the sweet aroma of flowers... I feel completely refresh."

Jim hesitated, he did not want to look silly but he scraped it and imitated her moves and breathed slowly. Then, his shoulders relaxed and when he turned his head he smiled back at her.

"You said rehearsals. Are you an artist?" Jim asked with boldness.

"I'm a singer at the Conservatoire. We have a performance in few weeks. And you?"

"Huh? Oh, hum... nothing glorious. I'm a florist and I was hired by the mayor to give a second wind to the park. I have just returned from a long trip in foreign countries. I saw many flowers and I brought back seeds and young plants. There are extraordinary flowers! Some are as large as a man or with fantastic colours! Others have amazing scent like orange, pineapple or chocolate! And some flowers can also change their colours if we plant them in different soils! And...

He paused abruptly. As always, he got excited when he talked about flowers. But he probably annoyed the girl. He turned red and looked down to his shoes whispering "sorry". But Alma's reaction surprised him.

"We are lucky. We both like our job." She said with a light smile.

Not knowing what to say, he nodded but keep his eyes on his shoes.

"What is your favourite flower?"

The question startled him and he looked up. He considered her trying to see if she was making fun of him. But she seemed really interested. He relaxed before answered her.

"I like all flowers. But without originality, I'm fascinated by roses. There are as many types of roses as there are kind of people. Some are pretentious and others are discreet. Some are in a hurry to bloom while others take their time. Some roses are frail and we should take care of them and others are satisfied with a little rain and the shadow of a wall."

Then Alma opened her mouth to talk but even with the sound of the rain on the roof they heard the bells church. It was 6 p.m.

"I'm sorry, I have to leave. We have another work session." She apologized.

"Ah, don't worry. I should go see the mayor anyway." He picked up his satchel and sighed looking at the rain still falling. "Well, appearing soaked before the Council isn't the best way but I did worse."

Alma went to his side without he noticed.

"Take that!" She said and handed him her umbrella.

Jim took it automatically and realized too late that it was hers.

"Wait! And you?"

"Goodbye! See you soon!" She shouted while running in the rain.

He opened the umbrella quickly and ran after her but she was already far away.

"Wait! How can I do to return it to you?" He yelled in vain. Then he sighed again and passed his hand in his hair. "Idiot! You still don't know how to talk to a woman! You should have complimented her! Not talk about yourself!" He cursed and walked to the park exit.

An hour later, after his report to the mayor, the rain had stopped and nightfall had come.

When he went down the stairs of the city council, he was called by a young man who was standing in front of the building. He had the same blue eyes but his hair was darker.

"Ian? What are you doing here?"

"What? I need a reason to see my big brother?" The young man argued.

Jim pulled up his glasses and stared at him, waiting. His brother jumped to one foot to the other.

"Okay. Well, I have… financial difficulties…There are these guys. They think I… kind of scammed them with one of our…deal."

"What kind of guys are your partners, again?" Jim sighed. "How much do you owe them?"

"Herm… Maybe 5000 Jewels?"

A bit irritated, Jim pinched his nose bridge.

"Okay. I give you the money but with a condition! You will help me during five days! You'll be in my shop and serve the customers while I'll work in the park. Understand?"

Ian mumbled but nodded with a pout.

"Good." Jim sighed and handed him his keys. "I'll meet you later at my house"

"Why?" Ian asked with surprise. "Didn't you finish your work?"

"I… have someone to see."

Jim walked to a large stone building with huge frontal glass doors below the inscription "Conservatoire" in gold letters. He leaned against a wall not far from the entrance and waited.

"I hope they didn't finish the rehearsal yet." He whispered a little anxious.

But he didn't wait too long before people exited the building, carrying books of scores. Some of them also have musical instruments in their arms. Jim found quickly Alma's blue hair in the crowd. But instead of going to her, he hid behind the wall.

"Why am I hiding?" Jim mumbled angry to himself. "Come on! It's very simple! You go to her and you give back the umbrella. And you thank her! Yeah! Very simple! You can't fail!"

But he took just a few steps before he hid again in the shadow when he saw Alma with some friends walked in his direction. They were talking and laughing and they overtook him without notice him. Then he followed them from a safe distance.

When they split, despite Alma being alone, he didn't found the courage to talk to her and continued to follow her.

"A stalker, eh? Like father like daughter I guess." Gajeel said with a smirk. Levy hit him on the shoulder and he earned a glare from Gray.

Then the image blurred for a brief moment. When it was clear again, Jim was still following Alma but it was day and they wore other clothes.

Alma bought groceries before entered a small building. She leaved in the second floor and in her apartment, she promptly asked happily. "So? Is he still there?"

A young woman with black short hair was sitting on the couch. She looked through the window before answered.

"Yeah. He is hidden behind the newsstand."

Alma chuckled and joined her friend on the couch. "Aaah! I feel like a celebrity pursued by a fan!" She said with a dreamy voice.

"It is the fourth day!" Her friend grunted. "He should get the strength to talk to you!"

"But he is very romantic!" Alma replied and put her hands on her blushing cheeks. "He is waiting for the right time! Maybe I should drop a score. He would pick it up and run after me to give it back. Then our eyes would meet and with a deep voice he'd say that I'm beautiful and that he couldn't be apart from me."

Her friend watched Alma's daydreaming face and sighed.

"I would worry if I were you. We don't know this guy."

Alma gasped. "Do you think he is a dangerous man? Ah! Maybe he's a serial killer! He buries his victims under flowerbeds! Or he feeds carnivorous plants with them! Aaaaah! And I'm the next! He expects me to be alone in a dark street to kidnap me!"

Hearing Alma's craziness, Gajeel facepalmed and Lucy said with a nervous laugh. "It's really Juvia's mother…"

The lacrima was clouded again before focusing on Jim. He was standing in front of the Conservatoire and held tightly Alma's umbrella.

"Well! It's now or never!" He exhorted himself and pushed the glass door with resolve.

The receptionist raised his head and politely asked Jim if he could help him.

"I'm … looking for… hum… I mean… huh… rehearsal?" Jim stuttered, his resolve vanished in an instant.

The man gave him a strange look but he pointed out a chair and answered. "It ends in one hour. You can wait here, if you want."

Jim thanked him and complied. He was agitated, his hands were sweaty and he dried them frequently on his pants. He seemed lost in thoughts but sometimes he mumbled fragments of sentences: "How are you?", "I was walking around and…", "Sorry it took me so long!", "I hope you didn't miss it".

He was so concentrated he didn't see the rain began to fall and didn't hear a door opening upstairs. People went down the stairs laughing and talking. When she turned her head to reply to a friend, Alma spotted him still sitting and very pale. With a big smile, she went to him. From white he became as red as a tomato. He stood up in hurry and the umbrella fell on the ground. Crimson cheeks, he bowed to pick it up.

"Hi!" Alma said cheerfully.

"H…Hello. I came to give it back to you. There!" He said quickly and handed her the umbrella.

She laughed softly. "You didn't choose the right day. You might need it." She pointed out the falling rain through the glass doors.

Jim reached a new shade of red and mumbled something unintelligible.

But Alma smiled "Maybe you can take me home and give me the umbrella tomorrow?" She asked with rosy cheeks.

Jim made a hissing sound as if he let out all his air and in an instant he reverted as white as a ghost. "Take you home… both under the umbrella?"

"Yes. We can't cut it in two pieces."

Jim agreed faintly and followed her outside. Alma pretended not to see her teammates looks. When she went under the umbrella, Jim had his cheeks stabilized in a light red but he was looking straight ahead.

They began to walk and Alma didn't point out that he wasn't asking for directions. After a while, Jim relaxed and dared to ask:

"Your rehearsals are going well?"

"Yes. We're not perfect but the opening night should go well." She smiled at him.

"Good. That's good." He mumbled.

"Would you like to come?" She made a move to her purse. "I have tickets for my friends. But apart from my roommate, I have no one to offer them."

"I…Hum… It's very nice… but I don't know…"

"Please? I would be happy to see someone I know."

"Okay" He whispered. "May I have another one? For my brother."

"Sure!" She exclaimed with a radiant smile.

She gave him the tickets, and then she went close to him and passed her arm under his. Jim tensed a brief instant but when he looked at her, she smiled and he could nothing but smile in return.

They walked in the rain, a smile lingering on their lips, enjoying the warm of each other. Jim's mind was full of thoughts but one was stronger.

 _I wish the rain never stops!_

But alas, they arrived to Alma's building. Before entered, she smiled at him once again.

"Well. See you tomorrow?"

"Yes. Yes. Tomorrow." He nodded.

She waved him goodbye and closed the door. Jim stayed in front of it for a while before going home.

As soon as he closed the door, his brother rushed towards him with an angry face.

"You're late! I had to handle _your_ flowers deliveries! I should help you, not do all the work!"

Jim remained quiet and leaned his back against the door. He should look strange because Ian seemed worried.

"What's wrong? You look weird."

A wide smile blossomed on Jim's lips.

"I think I'm in love"

Ian blinked and inspected him from head to toe to detect a joke. Then he rolled his eyes and turned to go to the kitchen.

"Great! It's the icing on the cake! You're gonna ask me for help, aren't you? This time, don't forget to ask her name!"

Jim laughed.

"No. I don't need your advices. But you and I will go to a concert in a few days."

"What? You're joking, right?"

* * *

 **AN** : Hope you like it!

What do you think about Juvia's parents? I tried to spread her personality between them.

And don't worry, Juvia will come soon!


	3. Chapter 3: Declaration in the rain

**Chapter 3: Declaration in the rain**

"Why am I here, again?" Ian grumbled.

"To support your big brother." Jim answered. "And sit properly. It's a concert, not a party in a bar of yours."

With a groan, Ian uncrossed his arms which were behind his head and straightened his back. At the same time, a young woman with black hair stopped beside him.

"It's odd to see you so close." She said looking at Jim. "I usually see you half-hid behind a lamppost or a newsstand."

Jim blushed while Ian stood up and greeted her with a charming smile.

"Hi! I'm Ian, Jim's brother."

She inspected him from head to toe before shaking his hand.

"Katia Garland. Alma's roommate. Do you also follow girls and stalk them?"

Ian laughed nervously but didn't answer. But when he sat again he whispered in Jim's ear: "Seriously?"

Jim found suddenly the ceiling very interesting.

Meanwhile, in artist's dressing room, Alma was almost ready with her comrades when a girl went to her and gave her a bunch of roses. "A man sends you these flowers."

All girls were around Alma with cries of delight and asking if she knew the guy. Alma smiled and kept her eyes on her bouquet. There were varieties of forms and colours, some roses petals could be with two shades. She breathed theirs flagrances and her smile widened. Then she picked up a pale pink rose bordered in purple, cut the pin and clipped it to her cleavage.

"Oooh!" A girl said in awe. "He is in the audience and you want him to see it and know that you liked his gift. It's so romantic!"

"Misses? The show will start. Please go on the stage."

During the concert, Jim kept his eyes on Alma, admiring the light in her blue hair or how she raised gracefully her arm to accompany her singing. Seeing Jim's loving face, Ian let fall his scowl and a grin spread across his face.

After the performance, they waited for her outside with Katia, and as soon as she went out, Alma spotted them. Biting her lower lip, she asked with short glances to Jim if they had liked the concert. Jim nodded vigorously but couldn't formulate a word.

Ian rolled his eyes and answered for Jim. "It was a beautiful concert. But, even if your partners are good, you're better. What do you think, Jim?" He elbowed his brother.

"Yes!" Jim exclaimed and blushed. "I was… I mean…The audience was charmed by your singing."

A light pink appeared on Alma's cheeks and she looked down with a smile.

"Well, a compliment is always nice, even if it's from someone you don't know." Katia said curtly.

"I was sincere!" Jim replied freaking.

"I believe you." Alma reassured him while she put her foot discreetly on Katia's to shut her. "But it's true we don't know each other very well. So, why would we not go to a picnic tomorrow? All of us?"

"We would be glad but… tomorrow morning Ian must take the train to go home…"

"Jim" His brother interrupted him. "I still haven't bought the tickets. I can leave in the evening or the next day. I have settled my… business this morning, I'm totally free." He pretended to not see the pleading look Jim gave him.

"So, we could meet at noon?"Alma suggested. "At the entrance of the park? Katia and I will take care of the meal."

Katia grunted at this comment but surrendered when Alma pressed harder on her foot. Jim was almost fainting but he and Ian agreed and said goodbye to the girls.

The next day was a beautiful day with a clear sky.

Alma and Katia were each carrying a basket with food while Jim had not forgotten his politeness and had brought drinks. They sat down on a hill where they had a pleasant view on the lake and the flowerbeds. Alma had brought pies, cake and several buns decorated with little stars or smiling faces.

In first, the atmosphere was heavy because Jim was so shy he couldn't talk and Ian's focus was entirely on the food.

"Katia is a journalist." Alma said to start a discussion. "She will write a review about the concert. But she has others subjects!" Then she turned towards her friend to encouraged her to continue.

Katia sighed but complied. "I work at the local newspaper. But nothing happens here, so we don't have many readers. Except yesterday. In the early afternoon, not far from the station, the water in the fountain began to boil without explanation. People stopped to look at it and when the water cooled down, they saw that they had been stolen."

Jim shot an accusing look at Ian who ignored him and pick a new slice of pie.

"I think the pickpocket is a mage." Katia continued unaware of the exchange. "He should control water or the temperature."

"Katia wants to specialize in mages and magic" Alma added with a smile. "She wants to go to the Guilds and interview the wizards."

"Well… if my boss let me go and investigate. He doesn't believe in ma theory about the wizard thief. He doesn't like magic. He think is not fair that some people have powers while others don't. But I don't mind. I'm improving my knowledge and skills and when I have enough money, I'll go to Crocus and I'll apply at the Sorcerer's Weekly. Until then, I'll write as many articles as I can."

"Why don't you write an article about Jim?" Alma suggested enthusiastically before blushing. "I mean about his work in the park. Or about his travel."

"If you bring the flower subject, you couldn't stop him!" Ian teased looking at his brother who had crimson cheeks.

They laughed and asked Jim about the countries he had visited, if he had gone in dangerous place or if he had seen strange magic (Obviously this question came from Katia). At first embarrassed, Jim relaxed and told them about his trip. He even managed to make them laugh with an anecdote in which his host – an old woman – while she was cleaning, threw his old boot he had filled with earth to preserve a young exotic plant. The rest of the afternoon was full of laugh and chats and in the early evening, Katia and Alma returned to their home.

Alone with his brother, Jim asked him angrily: "Why did you do that? If you still need money, I'm here! Why do you steal or rip off people?"

Ian sighed. "You couldn't understand. I'm not made for a quiet life like you. I need challenges to surpass myself."

"Then, why not join a guild? Your powers are amazing! And if you want adventures, you could go on missions! You don't realize how lucky you are! You're a mage! And you don't have some random magic! You can control water! It's extremely rare!"

"I like my life like this." Ian argued. "I'm free and nothing else matters."

A silence lingered a brief moment before Jim said: "Our parents would have been disappointed. They hoped that you would be a great mage."

Ian didn't answer and they walked in silent to Jim's house.

Then, the lacrima clouded once again briefly.

In the next memory, Jim was sheltered from the pouring rain under the porch of Alma's building. He glanced at the dark sky before looking down on a paper in his hand. On the paper was written few words: "lunch on the terrace", "walk in the park", "boat cruise on the lake", "fairground". He heaved a deep sigh. None of these activities were possible with this rain.

The door opened and he put the paper back in his pocket. Alma smiled when she saw him and thanked him.

"It's very kind of you to go out with me."

"It's my pleasure. I mean… Thank you for accepting my invitation." He said embarrassed and scratching the back of his neck. "But… I'm sorry… What I had planned… with this weather, it's impossible. And I don't know what else we could do…"

Alma seemed pensive for a moment before smiling again.

"Do you know the painter Theo Gommier?" She asked.

Surprised at first by the question, Jim shook his head making Alma's smile widening.

"Then, we could go to his exhibition! I'm sure you will like it!" She added with a glint in her eyes.

Jim followed her to the little gallery. When they entered in the first room he understood why she was so sure he would like it.

Every painting depicted flowers! Some in a vase, others in a landscape and others simply put on a table.

"He became a flower painter when he was thirty." Alma explained. "He could paint many times the same bouquet, changing only the light or the background. Sometimes, he would spend a day without eating or rising from his seat if he wasn't satisfied by his painting. His wife complained that he bought a bunch of flowers to paint it and never for her." She added with a giggle.

Jim stopped in front of a painting representing a water garden with a weeping willow and a bridge across a pond. His eyes widened when he recognized a plant.

"It's a _Nymphaea caerulea_!" He exclaimed flabbergasted. "It's very rare!"

Alma went to him and looked where his finger pointed.

"The blue water lily?"

"Yes" He replied his eyes sparkling beneath his glasses. "Hundreds of years ago, it was a sacred plant and linked to the sun because it blooms with the sunrise and closes with the night. There is also a legend: the First Blue Lotus emerged from the primeval waters, it blossomed and gave birth to a sun god."

Alma smiled with his enthusiasm and followed him when he skipped to an other painting with a large yellow plant. They spent a long time in the gallery, each explaining something to the other, Jim about the flowers and Alma about the painter. At one point, they were so close to each other, Alma's hair brushed his neck. He blushed as always when he was next to her.

Afterwards, they went to a café and talked about themselves. Outside, it was raining without interruption but they didn't care. Alma talked about the success of her concert and the proposals she had received to perform in other cities. Jim congratulated her and asked about her favorites songs. Then she told about her childhood when after her parents death, she lived with her grandmother who liked to sing and transmitted her passion to her granddaughter. Then Alma asked about Ian and Jim complained about his brother who as an independent man didn't give much news but could suddenly knock on the door with a big smile and his luggage on his shoulder. But Jim didn't indicate that it happened when Ian had conflicts with his "partners" and wanted to play dead.

The rain was still falling when he took her home, once again under the same umbrella. But he was more comfortable and he blushed less when she put her arm under his and rested her shoulder against his. When they were in front of her building, she thanked him for the day.

"It was nothing." He replied shyly. "It was you who had the exhibition idea. I did nothing. But I had a great time."

"Me too." She said with a smile.

For a long time, they stayed looking at each other as if they expected something. Then Alma looked down and thanked him again in a whisper. She turned and put her hand on the door handle. But Jim called her abruptly.

"Alma!"

She stopped and turned slowly towards him.

"I…I want…I…" He stuttered with hesitation. He breathed deeply and screamed, putting his whole heart in one sentence. "I love you!"

She opened her eyes wide.

Becoming suddenly aware of his words, he blushed furiously. He looked down shyly and didn't see tears forming in the corner of her eyes. He also didn't see her moving and when she threw herself into his arms, he was so surprised he stepped back a bit to avoid falling.

They stood in the pouring rain, Alma grasping his shirt with her face hidden in his torso. After few second of uncertainty, he put his arms around her. She raised her head to look him in the eyes and he froze.

Her hair was wet and stuck on her forehead and cheeks, but her eyes were shining. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his lips. Then she whispered.

"Yo también te quiero."

Jim suddenly regained his mobility and pulled her closer. He tilted his head and kissed her softly. They were surrounded by the rain like a curtain while their kiss deepened. They tightened their embrace, Alma burying her hands in his hair and Jim running his fingers along her back. In each other's arms, they lost all sense of time.

* * *

 **AN** : I hope this chapter was not too boring! (Well, a concert **and** an exhibition! It was an intellectual chapter ah ah!)

Did you like the final scene? It's a little _cliché_ but I wanted happy scenes under the rain for Juvia's parents.

Minor details:

-The legend about the sun god is based on the story of the birth of Râ (the Egyptian god)

-I picked the name of Theo Gommier because it sounds like Théophile Gautier (a French writer) and because Gommier in French means Eucalyptus. So, it fit with a flower painter!


	4. Chapter 4: Birth in the rain

**Chapter 4: Birth in the rain**

With the train's rhythmic Alma was daydreaming, her forehead against the glass and caressing her wedding ring. Around her, her partners were singing and laughing. They had just completed a series of concerts in Crocus which have been well received by critics and audiences. In the next compartment, their manager was working on the timetable to coordinate concerts, meetings and rehearsals.

A few hours before the train reached its destination, he went into their compartment and announced upcoming show dates.

"…And in six months we will have three concerts in the North…"

"I will not be able to come." Alma interrupted.

All eyes were on her. Alma had never missed a concert, even during her honeymoon.

"Why? Did you find another manager?" Her manager asked worried.

She shook her head smiling.

"No. But Jim and I have something planned."

The man lifted a brow. "Could you not shift to another date? It's very important. We are not known in North. And you are our best soloist."

Her smile widened but she apologized with the promise to explain later.

When she got off the train, Jim was waiting for her on the platform. He hugged her before kissing her passionately and she responded to his kiss with the same fervor.

He released her to pick up her suitcase and she took his free hand. They walked leisurely to their home.

"Did you enjoy your days in Crocus?" Jim asked.

"Yes. It went well." Alma answered absently.

He glanced at her surprised with her short answer. Usually, she would launch into a detailed description of the city. She was nibbling her lip and seemed lost in thought.

"Everything's okay?" He asked with concern.

She nodded, then playing with a strand of hair she asked shyly. "Do you think Ian could help you to get the stuff out of the room next to ours and repaint the walls?"

"Huh? Yes, I suppose… Why?"

Alma chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"I'll tell you at home." She whispered.

###

"I'm hungry." Natsu said.

"Natsu!" Lucy reproached with a frown.

"What? We are here for hours! Nothing happens! Not a single fight!"

"And no fish." Happy added.

"We're here to help Juvia" Gray reminded. "But if you're bored, you can leave Flamebrain!"

"You want to fight, Ice Princess?!"

"Whenever you want, Hot Head!

Polyuska opened her mouth to order them to go out but Erza hissed sword in hand. "Shut up!"

"Yes ma'am." Both men said in chorus and sat down.

###

Alma breathed deeply and squeezed Jim's hand harder. Her face was contracted and she muffled a moan before falling down on her pillow. Jim was as white as the bed sheets and he sent a pleading look to the midwife at the other end of the bed.

"The first child always takes long time to come." The older woman tried to reassure him.

Jim bit his lower lip. "But she is in labor for hours…" He whispered.

Between two contractions Alma smiled at him and locked her eyes with his before she told him with sweetness. "Everything will be okay. Just help me to drink some water. I feel a little hot."

Jim complied and then dried drops of sweat on her forehead. He pursed his lips, her skin was too hot.

"Can we open the window?" He asked with great concern. He didn't like to see his wife in pain.

"It could be bad for the baby." The midwife replied.

"Just a little bit." Jim said and letting go Alma's hand he went to the window. "We're going to suffocate with this heat."

He opened the window and closed his eyes to breathe the fresh air. The sky was covered with dark clouds and the wind was blowing hard. "It's going to rain." He noticed naturally.

A second later, a rain drop crashed on his nose. It was followed by others watering the ground. In the room, a high-pitched whine came from Alma's throat.

"Ah? The baby is ready to come, it seems." The midwife said with surprise.

Jim rushed to Alma's bedside but he slammed the window wind and it reopened while the rainfall increased.

The sound of the rushing rain almost covered Alma's screams and the cheering of the midwife. Later in the evening, the midwife bathed and wrapped the baby in a blanket, before giving the newborn in Alma's arms.

"It is almost as if she was waiting for the rain." The woman commented.

Alma laughed softly and with a finger she caressed her child's cheek.

"Te gusta la lluvia, hija?" She whispered. Then without leaving her eyes off the baby, she told Jim who had falling in love with the newborn and was stroking the little hand.

"I want to name her Juvia."

"Juvia?" He asked surprised.

Alma nodded gently. They kept their eyes on their daughter for a little while before Jim murmured.

"Juvia…I like it. Welcome into this world, Juvia Lockser."

###

All women – except Polyuska – were smiling and uttering cries of delight, while Natsu and Gajeel made a disgusted face. Gray sent a glance to Juvia who was still peaceful sleeping.

"Now, I think we will be able to see Juvia's own memories." Polyuska said calmly indifferent to their reactions.

###

In the lacrima, there was a shop with many vases and flower pots. Some plants were so big that it looked like a jungle.

Suddenly, a blue flash ran between them before hiding behind a giant pot. The little girl, who was about three years old, waited a moment before looking carefully behind her hiding place. She didn't see a shadow make a slow and silent approach.

Then the shadow raised their arms and yelled. "And then the sea monster caught the little girl to eat her!"

Mini-Juvia screamed half-afraid half-laughing. She ran but Ian made three steps and blocked her way. "The little girl ran fast but the sea monster was faster and smarter! It shot a strong water stream to the little girl to drown her."

A fine water spray appeared in his hand raised and he sent it to the child. Mini-Juvia raised both her hands before her and the jet of water changed its way and splashed the bottom of a vase.

"But the little girl was the daughter of the Sea Goddess!" Ian's eyes widened and he fell on his knees. "She countered the monster's attack and then she pounced on and captured the sea monster!"

Laughing Juvia jumped on her uncle and tickled him. Ian leaned on his back begging for mercy. "Touched by its prayer, the little girl who was very kind released the sea monster and they became friends."

The child stopped her tickling and wrapped her arms around Ian's neck.

"Well done, Juvia!" Ian congratulated and smiled. "You reacted well to my shot."

Juvia had a victorious laugh and Ian put her on the ground before kneeling and pointing at a big pot, not too far away.

"We'll try something more difficult, okay? This time, you'll try to throw the water stream on a specific spot. You'll aim the big red pot."

Juvia nodded very seriously and stood firm on her legs with her feet spread apart and a determined expression on her face.

"Ready?" Ian asked with amusement.

" 'Eady!"

Ian sent slowly a jet of water and Juvia raised her arms once again with her eyes focused on the red pot. The water was diverted but it fell far from her target.

"Ooooh!" She exclaimed disappointed.

"It's alright. Try again."

She missed the point twice again but the fourth try was successful. She jumped with cries of joy while Ian praised her, even if the win was probably a stroke of luck.

At this moment, Jim came from the back shop, big bunch of flowers in each arm. He put them on the counter and watched with affection his brother and his daughter dancing in circle.

"Can I know why you are dancing the dance of joy?"

Ian stopped and pointing Juvia, he said solemnly. "My dear brother, let me introduce you the future greatest Water Mage of the Kingdom! The Queen of the Great Sea! The Goddess of the Oceans!"

Juvia applauded laughingly before returning in her previous posture in front of the pot and asking for Jim's attention.

"Look!"

Once again Ian shot a stream of water and once again the water changed its course and hit the pot. Ian hid his surprise – she was very lucky or very skilled – while Jim picked her up and hugged her.

"You're the best!"

Ian recovered from his surprise and puffed out his chest with pride. "It's because she has the best professor!"

"Yeah…" Jim said with a mocking smile. "As long as you don't teach her how to pick a lock or to play poker, it's fine! "

"Hummm… She is too young for this. But she could distract people while I visit their pockets…"

"STAY FAR AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!"

Followed by an angry Jim, Ian ran out with a big laugh.

The lacrima clouded and a new memory appeared.

It was a large and richly furnished room with wide windows.

"I feel like this place is familiar." Lucy muttered attracting curious glances from her friends.

Alma stood in the center of the room and she made vocalizes while her daughter was sitting properly on a sofa. Juvia was about four years old and she was nicely dressed and quietly reading an illustrated book.

There was a knock on the door and Alma gave permission to enter while Juvia went down the couch to hide behind her mother.

"Oh!" Lucy exclaimed when a blond woman walked into the room.

"I came to see if you need something." The elegant young woman said.

"Lady Heartfilia." Alma bowed. "It is very kind of you. But I don't need anything, thank you. Your servants were very obliging."

"Thank you." Layla replied with a warm smile. "It is an honor that you've accepted to give a private concert for our wedding anniversary. My husband is glad to be able to listen to you once again. We really appreciated your concert the last autumn."

Alma bowed again, blushing with the compliment. While they talked, behind Layla a small head with blond hair popped out. In reaction, Juvia buried her face into her mother's skirt.

Curious, the little blond girl walked towards her. Feeling her presence, Juvia turned her head and her blue eyes found brown eyes. Each little girl looked at the other for a while before Mini-Lucy asked with a big smile. "Want to play with me?"

Juvia considered an instant the tiny hand before nodding and grabbing it.

In Polyuska's house, all eyes went on Lucy who had put a hand on her mouth. Lucy guided her in another room with dolls, toys and children books.

In Poluyska's house, all heads turned towards Lucy who had put a hand on her mouth, completely stunned. "I don't remember anything." She whispered.

In the lacrima, the two little versions of the girls began to play with Lucy's dolls. They sat them around a low table before join them and discuss cheerfully about their favorite games. A maid brought cakes and hot chocolate.

After a while Juvia heard her mother singing and a violin played in the reception room.

"Mama is singing." She said and pointed at the door.

"Oh! We should be going to listen her! Come!" Lucy stated and put down her cup.

Before pushing the door, Lucy placed a finger on her lips and get down to crawl along the wall, and Juvia followed her.

When they arrived at the end of the buffet table, Lucy lifted the white cloth and they slid under it. At the other end, they peeked out from their hiding. They were not far from the stage and they could see Alma without being obstructed by an adult.

"Your Mama is beautiful! And she sings so well!" Lucy said impressed.

Juvia nodded with a big smile.

When Alma's song was over, the two little girls went back into the play room. They sat on the couch next to each other and read illustrated books with Lucy inventing stories from the pictures.

When Alma entered into the room to pick Juvia, both children were sleeping, lying side by side and gripping their hands. Alma smiled tenderly and knelt down beside the couch. She petted softly her daughter's hair and hummed a lullaby.

"I know this song." Lucy whispered.

Her friends remained silent while Alma's voice rose into the quiet house.

Behind them, a small tear rolled down on Juvia's cheek.

* * *

 **AN** : What do you think? Do you like Mini-Juvia ?

I like Juvia and Lucy friendship, so I hope it was okay to include Mini-Lucy. And because she was very young, Lucy also doesn't remember.

I will be busy the next week so I don't know when I will be able to update, sorry.


	5. Chapter 5: Laugh in the rain

**AN** : Sorry for the delay!

Thank you for following and reviewing! I'm glad you like Mini-Juvia!

As usual, if you find any mistake, let me know and I'll make corrections.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Laugh in the rain**

"More to the right." Jim recommended to his brother who was on a stepladder hanging a white banner with the inscription "Happy Birthday!" Meanwhile, Katia was setting the table on which a bouquet of pink flowers was put.

When they had finished decorating, Jim step back to get a look at the whole room. With a satisfied grin, he opened the kitchen door and gave a signal to his wife. Alma entered with Juvia in her arms, her hand masking Juvia's view.

"Four… Three…" Jim counted with enthusiasm. "Two… One!"

At the end of the countdown, Alma pulled out her hand and they all shouted "Happy Birthday!"

Juvia looked in awe and then laughed and applauded. Alma sat her daughter on a chair before going to the kitchen. She came back with a large strawberry cake with five candles and she put it in front of Juvia who stood up on her chair to be to the right height.

"Make a wish!" Her dad said.

Juvia closed her eyes and her forehead wrinkled with the concentration she murmured some indistinct words. Then she opened her eyes, took a deep breath and blew out her birthday candles in one. Adults applauded and congratulated her.

After then she opened her gifts with enthusiasm: her parents offered her a new doll with long brown hair while Katia gave her an illustrated book telling the story of a child helping villagers with his magic. Juvia ended with her uncle's gift.

"A Russian hat?" Jim looked at his brother who shrugged.

"What? I thought she would be cute with it. And she will not be cold."

Jim sighed softly and took a long knife.

"I want a piece…" Erza whispered, eyes sparkling and her mouth watering while she saw Jim cutting the cake. Lucy and Levy giggled.

Meanwhile Alma and Katia brought drinks and a basket full of buns. Jim picked one and stared at it.

"What is it?" He asked pointing out the brown markings.

"I did it!" Juvia exclaimed proudly and with her mouth full of food. "With Mama! These are Papa-bread and Mama-bread!"

"Oooh! Wonderful, honey." Jim said still looking at the bun searching to see himself in the circles (his glasses perhaps?) and the curves scribbled.

"They look delicious." Ian added and picked a Papa-bread.

"Hey! You're not going to eat your own brother!?" Jim shouted.

"Should I eat your wife, instead?" Ian teased him with a grin.

Jim muffled a curse, grabbed his brother by his neck and tousled his hair. Ian laughed and implored him to stop.

"Kids…" Katia sighed with fake disdain.

Alma giggled before ask her. "Is everything going well for you? How is your new job in Crocus?"

"Yeah. It's so much more interesting. There are so many events and more readers. My boss even promised to introduce me to the editor in chief of the Sorcerer's Weekly. But I have a lot of work and I couldn't go with you to Ipomea festival. I have to cover the annual celebration of a Guild in the South of Fiore."

"Oh, well! We are in the presence of an authentic journalist!" Ian commented ironically as he was trying to arrange his hair with his hand.

Katia stared at him before stick her tongue out at him.

"And _we_ are the kids?" He mumbled falsely outraged.

###

"Ipomea…" Lily repeated pensively. "It's the town where you were when Juvia fainted, isn't it?"

"Yes!" Lucy exclaimed. "Maybe, we will know why she had blocked her memories!"

Polyuska stood up and went to take Juvia's pulse.

"Her heart is beating normally. I will stay beside her in case. I don't know how she could react. If the memory is too brutal she might agitate and hurt herself."

Gray clenched his fists and thought deeply. If her parents went to the same festival as Team Natsu, Juvia's birthday was a few days before. She had never said anything about this. Or maybe, she couldn't remember her birthday? And what had could blocked her memories?

He glanced at the sleeping figure of the water mage but her face was expressionless.

###

"Alma? Are you ready?" Jim shouted with impatience.

"One moment!" His wife answered through the hotel door.

He groaned and went towards his brother who leaned against the corridor wall. They both were wearing dark yukatas and matching shoes.

Jim began to stamp nervously.

"Relax." Ian advised. "The receptionist told us that the launch of flowers is late into the night."

"Buuut…" Ian said with a pout. "I want to go to this festival for years! These flowers grown only here and in this period of the year. It's a show not to be missed!"

At this moment the door opened and Alma and Juvia went out, wearing kimonos. Alma had chosen for herself a light green cloth with white camellias motifs and she had dressed her daughter in blue with clouds and waves designs. Jim complimented his girls for their beauty but he pushed them out with haste.

When they were in the center of the town, he calmed down and picked up Juvia on his shoulders. The little girl laughed and clung to his hair. With her higher position she saw a puppet show and asked her father to go there.

Then the little family went to various stands. Ian won a stuffed animal during a skill game and he gave it to his niece. Alma bought cotton candy and they shared it, Juvia taking big handles. They stopped to a drink stand where the seller told them that it was only made here. Because of the sugar, Juvia was thirsty and she drank several glasses in a row.

As they continued their walk to the square Juvia who was holding her father's hand, was jostled and she dropped her plush. She let go Jim's hand to retrieve it but a young boy with blond hair picked it up before her. Both children looked at each other for a moment. Then the boy gave it back to her and Juvia smiled widely and thanked him. A light blush colored the boy's face and he ran away.

Juvia went back towards her father who had watched the intersection with a frown on his face. Ian put an arm around Jim's shoulders and asked with a naughty smile.

"Jealous?"

Jim mumbled something and picked up Juvia in his arms before walking in Alma's direction.

"You know that in a few years she will be as pretty as Alma and men will fall in love with her, don't you?"

Ian's remark stopped him and his frown increased.

"Love rivals…" He murmured with a cold tone.

Ian laughed while Juvia looked intrigued at her father.

"Juvia loves Papa!" She babbled with a tender smile.

Jim's face relaxed and he kissed Juvia's cheek.

"Hey! What about me?" Ian asked. "Does Juvia love Uncle Ian?"

Juvia opened her mouth to reply but Alma's voice reached them.

"Hurry up! It's going to start!"

Jim rushed towards her, and Juvia still in his arms, he pointed out people on the balconies with larges baskets. At the top of the street, flutes were played and the flowers rain began to fall.

Juvia made an exclamation of delight and raised her arms trying to catch a flower. She felt her father's laugh against her. He leaned a little and passed softly his fingers through her hair.

He extended his hand before her and opened it, a little yellow flower in his palm. "A pretty flower for a pretty little girl". He murmured with a smile. "I'll show you how dry it to preserve it for a long time."

Smiling, Juvia took delicately the flower, brought it close to her face and smelled its scent.

Afterwards they followed acrobats and artists to the village square. The musicians played several pieces of music and Jim danced with Alma tenderly while Ian spun Juvia who laughed each time her uncle pretended he had step on her feet.

Finally they watched reckless people jumping over bonfires. Weariness coming, Juvia laid her head against Jim's shoulder and rub her eyes.

"The little flower is sleepy" Ian said when she yawned.

Jim settled her more comfortably in his arms and they made their way to the hotel. But they were still far from there when a light rain started to fall.

They picked up the pace but the rain fell harder. Jim muffled a curse and his sleeve he covered Juvia's head. He ran faster and yelled to his brother who was trying to catch raindrops with his opened mouth. "Ian! Do something!"

"Why? It's funnier this way!"

And Ian improvised a song about a sad cloud, a raindrop and a frog. Alma laughed and she sang with him the verse. Jim couldn't contain a smile forming on his face when Juvia tried her best to contribute.

They finally arrived at the hotel, wet but laughing breathlessly.

###

"Now, we know why she felt ill during the festival." Levy commented. "A memory awoke. Her mind rejected it but not completely and her body reacted."

"As if it had forced open a door and her mind tried to close it but the lock was broken?" Lucy interpreted.

"It was the trigger." Polyuska added. "But not the reason of the blockage. She is still calm, her heartbeat and breathing are normal."

All looked at the water mage asleep but went back to the lacrima when it shined.

###

Alma and Juvia were walking in the street, the mother and the daughter caring groceries bags, talking and laughing. The little girl was wearing proudly the Russian hat of her birthday despite the sun which began to set.

Arrived at home, they found Jim seated at the kitchen table, his glasses on top of his nose and his forehead wrinkled. He stared at a letter as if he was reading it but his eyes didn't move.

Silently his wife went behind him and read over his shoulder.

She smiled tenderly and kissed her husband on the cheek. "What's the problem? It's a reward for your work. You can't refuse a proposition to participate in conferences at the Natural History Center of Crocus."

"It's not my place. I'm a florist." Jim replied stubborn.

"You know more things than most botanists! And you could talk with the greatest scientists of Fiore!"

Jim bit his lip and searched for a new argument. "It's during our wedding anniversary."

"It's okay. I'll come with you. Crocus is a wonderful city and I will be able to see Katia."

"It's too far to take Juvia with us." Jim tried one last time.

"We can ask Ian to take care of her. He likes spending time with her, I'm sure he will agree."

Jim surrendered with a sigh. He leaned against the back of his chair and looked in Alma's eyes. "You're more enthusiasm than me about speaking before an assembly of old fogies."

She giggled and bending over, she kissed him on the lips. "It's because I know that your secret dream is to be ogled by men in white coats." He winced at the image and she giggled. "I'll buy our tickets tomorrow."

In Polyuska's house, Juvia moaned in pain. She waved her arms before her and unintelligible words escaped her lips. Gajeel and Gray stood up while Polyuska grabbed Juvia's wrists.

Outside the rain began to fall.

* * *

 **AN** : So what do you think? Still like it?

If you didn't like something, you can tell me, it's okay! I'll see what to do and make corrections if necessary.

The next chapter will be update probably next week!


	6. Chapter 6: Tears in the rain

**AN:** WARNING! Angst in this chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Tears in the rain**

As he carried their luggage into the train, Jim checked one final time that the plant he was bringing to the conference was shielded in a portable greenhouse.

On the wharf, Alma knelt down and hugged Juvia tightly. She had already leaved her daughter to go to concerts but her father had stayed with her. This time, Juvia would stay away from her parents for several days.

"Papa and Mama love you, sweetheart, you know?" She murmured in Juvia's ear and kissed her cheek.

Jim bent down and hugged her. "You will behave with your uncle. You do what he tells you. Unless it's his usual foolishness." He added after a pause.

"I will be irreproachable." Ian defended himself. "And you are just leaving for five days. With this short time, I will not change her into a delinquent."

Jim tilted his head as he was thinking about his brother's capacities. When Ian made an outraged face, Jim burst out laughing and gave him a friendly tap on his shoulder. Then he kissed his daughter a last time and got on the train as the signal sounded.

Alma and Jim leaned out of the window and waved at Ian and Juvia who waved back until the train was no longer in sight. Then Ian picked up his niece and after wiping a tear on Juvia's cheek, he suggested with a playful tone.

"Pizza and chocolate mousse for diner? And a small magic trick before bed?"

Juvia smiled widely and nodded with enthusiasm. On their way home, the sky darkened and raindrops fell down.

###

Wendy spun once again the cloth and dipped it in cold water before put it on Juvia's forehead. The latter had calmed down a little but she still moved her head and mumbled some words. The gentle drumming of the rain could be heard on the roof.

"Pay attention." Polyuska recommended. "The block could be near."

###

"Be careful!" Ian said to Juvia as he took a cake out of the oven and put it on the table. "We'll wait a little, when it will have cooled down we can decorate it."

Juvia who had before her several cups with chocolate crème, vermicelli and chocolate balls, pouted when she understood she would have to wait. Her uncle laughed and asked her to help him wash the dishes and clean the kitchen.

"Your parents will not be happy if their house looks like a pigsty. Or if you look like a piglet." He added wiping a streak of chocolate on her cheek.

The little girl laughed and imitated a pig cry as she jumped off her chair and took the broom.

Once the kitchen cleaned and the cake decorated, they set the table in the dining room before ended in the living-room and played with her dolls.

As the evening progressed, they sat on the sofa and Ian read aloud some stories with Juvia pressed against him. But on the third story, her concentration decreased and she glanced frequently at the front door. Ian felt her moving against his side and after a quick look to the clock, he tried to comfort her. "Their train is late, sweetie. They will be here soon."

She nodded slowly but few seconds after she muttered. "But if they have forgot to come back? Or if they were wrong with the day?"

"No, don't worry." Ian said and sat her on his knees to hug her. "They want to see you as much as you want to see them."

He stoked her hair and after a while she closed her eyes. He felt her become heavier. "Do you want to go to sleep?" He asked.

Juvia shook her head and said that she wanted to stay there until Jim and Alma were back. But she fell asleep in his arms and he laid her down on the sofa and put a blanket on her. He went to the window and looked outside but the night sky was clouded and the street was in the dark. Ian sighed before returning to his seat beside Juvia to wait.

He was dozing when later he heard few knocks on the door. He breathed a sigh of relief and went swiftly to the front door.

"The honeymoon was so great you forgot your keys?" He joked as he opened the door. But he froze seeing the mayor with a police officer.

"Ian Lockser?" The mayor asked impassive.

Ian glanced at the police officer before replied prudently.

"What do you want?"

The mayor cleared his throat. "It is about your brother and his wife. Can we come in?"

After a moment's thought, Ian led them to the kitchen asking to stay silent because of Juvia.

"So?" He asked impatiently.

"You should sit down, sir."

Ian frowned and with a bad feeling he did that he was told, followed by the mayor.

In the living room Juvia woke up and didn't see her uncle beside her. She stood up, went towards the light and discreetly looked through the door ajar.

"Jim Lockser and his wife Alma boarded the train in Crocus at 3 p.m." The policeman said. "Around 5 p.m. there was an explosion in the locomotive and the train accelerated out of control. It was the fact of robbers. They were looking for the money bags of the fund transfer. But the situation degenerated, the brakes were not longer effective and the train derailed in a sharp bend. Only the passengers in the rear-compartments survived."

"Jim and Alma were in a lead compartment." The mayor added with his eyes down.

For a long while Ian didn't react, then his face became white.

"What are you trying to explain?" He asked with a feeble voice.

"We offer our deepest condolences." The mayor said hastily. "Jim and Alma were esteemed citizens."

Ian clenched his fists, his eyes fixed on the ground. "It's impossible. You are mistaken…" He mumbled.

The mayor and the policeman exchanged a look.

"The corpses will be transferred soon." The police officer informed. "We will let you know if you want to identify them."

"We will have a ceremony in few days." The mayor added. "And I think the Conservatoire will want to honour Alma."

Ian curled up, his face hidden in his hands.

For a long time a silence reigned in the room, until the mayor cleared his throat once again. "About the guardianship of their daughter… Since you are her only relative, if you agree to take care of her, I will come back tomorrow with the official documents."

Ian dried his tears with his sleeve and lifted up his head. "Juvia?"

"If you don't think you can assume this responsibility, you have the right to refuse. She will be placed in a special institution."

Anger shined briefly in Ian's eyes.

"I can take care of her, thank you." He replied coldly.

"Good. We will put that down in writing tomorrow." The mayor stated as he stood up. "If you need help with other formalities, you can ask me."

With the policeman, he walked towards the front door and Ian followed with his head down and rigid steps.

As soon the door was closed, he slid down, his back against the door. He placed his head between his knees with his arms crossing above them. His body shook with his sobs.

Juvia who had stayed hidden until then, walked shyly towards him. She startled him when she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Papa and Mama won't come back?"

Ian sniffled and after a big breath he lifted his head. His eyes were red and pale trails were on his cheeks.

He extended his arms and took her against him in a tight hug. She huddled against him as he murmured in her ear. "No sweetie. They won't come back. They will never be able to come back."

Outside a thunderstorm broke out and the rain pounded on streets and roofs.

###

Tears rolled on Juvia's cheeks. She had curled up and gripped the sheets. Lucy, Levy and Wendy cried while Erza wiped a tear on the corner of her eye and boys looked depressed.

Lucy blew her nose before asking Porlyuska who was observing the rain striking the window.

"Was that her block? The lost of her parents?"

The healer looked back at Juvia with a pensive look.

"I don't think so… She should have reacted more violently. A reject. It is certainly not a pleasant memory but she was very young when they died and she did not have understand. But I think the rain and her feelings connected from this moment."

They all looked outside where the rain continued to regularly fall.

###

Ian turned the key in the lock and stepped back to give a last look at his brother's house. He sighed and rubbed his face.

The last few days had been tiring. The funeral, the condolences, the paperwork, and visitors more or less close to Jim and Alma…

He straightened his umbrella and turned towards Juvia who was standing near him and quiet. His heart sank again seeing the small figure in black, clutching her plush against her.

Since that awful night, she was so quiet and obedient, it almost frightened him. She had not cried during the funeral and she had only spoke few words, searching to be forgotten by adults, remaining seated in a corner and watching the rain fall without interruption all these days. She had not been a problem for Ian who was drowned out by procedural burdens. Her only demand had been that her uncle read a story for bedtime and stay by her side until she fell asleep.

Ian held his hand out towards her and she grabbed it firmly.

"Where are we going?"

"We'll take the train to Frost. I leave there. I sent your personal things and toys to my house. We'll live together now. But we can come back from time to time if you want. We can put flowers on your parents' grave."

"Roses. Papa loves roses."

"Yeah. I know." He replied squeezing her hand tightly.

"We will always be together? You are not leaving like Papa and Mama?"

He stopped walking and knelt down before her, his umbrella protecting them from the downpour. He stroked her hair gently.

"I'm not leaving, don't worry. I will always be with you. I promise."

But her lower lip trembled.

"Hey, come here sweetie." He said before hugging her. "It will be fine. I know you're sad and a lot has changed, but you'll be okay."

Juvia buried her face in his shoulder while he rubbed her back.

"I miss Papa and Mama. Juvia wants to see them!" She stuttered holding back a sob.

"Me too." Ian whispered a lump in his throat. "You can cry if you want..."

"Juvia is not a baby!"

"Grown-ups can cry too. I cried. Even clouds cry. There." He added and furled his umbrella. "Cry with the sky."

Juvia bit her lip before she burst into tears, gripping Ian's shoulders. He said nothing and let her cry, hiding his own tears with the raindrops.

* * *

 **AN** : Beside the sad part, I hope you still like my story. Please let me know what you think!

Only two chapters and this story will be ended!


	7. Chapter 7: Separation in the rain

**AN** : Sorry for the delay! I had problems with my computer last week!

And yesterday, I had a looonnng family meal. So I'm late, sorry.

But here, the new chapter! :)

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Separation in the rain**

The rain drummed on the roof in a soothing rhythm.

"She's not awake." Lucy said.

"No. She calmed down. She had recovered from the loss of her parents. That's what I thought. It wasn't her blockage."

###

In a small yard, standing on a wooden box which she moved with her progression, Juvia was removing the clothes on the clothesline. She glanced at the clouded sky before going back inside the small house. Few years had elapsed since her parent's death and she was around eight years old.

The house was small with two bedrooms, a bathroom, a small kitchen and a hall used as a lounge.

Juvia folded and put her laundry away in a dresser. After this, she went to the kitchen and she cut some vegetables for the diner.

She was finishing setting the table when the front door opened and Ian entered. The girl smiled to him.

"Good evening Uncle Ian! Did you have a good day?"

Ian seemed tired. Before answering he threw himself on a chair and ran a hand on his face.

"I had worst."

"It was nice today." She tried to light the mood. "It has been raining a little this morning only."

"Yeah… People went out longer. But I didn't get much money."

"Do you want Juvia's help tomorrow? Like the other day? When Juvia faked crying et pretended to have lost her parents?"

"No." Ian replied instantly. "It was a bad idea. I should not have get you involved in my business."

Juvia nodded sadly.

She served plates of food and they started to eat in silent. Suddenly someone knocked on the door loudly and yelled.

"Lockser! You must open the damn door if you don't want problems!"

Ian swore between his teeth. He pointed the closet at Juvia who rushed into it silently and hid herself. The knocks against the door were more brutal and when Ian opened he was pushed aside by three men with a menacing look.

Still afraid, Juvia pushed the closet door slightly ajar and risked a glance. The taller man who seemed also the most aggressive stood before Ian with his hands on his hips.

"Well, Lockser? You forget your friends?"

"I would not have used this term." Ian replied with an acid tone.

The man narrowed his eyes.

"Don't try to make jokes, Lockser. You don't seemed to take our warnings seriously. We were patient with you. But it was your last day to pay us back."

"I don't have the money yet, Kretzer."

"Oh? Can we know what prevented you to collect the money?"

"With the new robber, people are wary. Rich put spells to protect their stuffs. It's harder to steal them. And bets didn't bring enough money."

"I'm disappointed. I thought you were a resourceful man. A real man should settle his debts… or accept the consequences." Kretzer glanced at one of his mate.

The man rushed towards Ian and punched him on the face. Ian recovered his balance and raised his hands to fight back with a spell. But water had just appeared in his palm when his hands were tied with a string.

"Did you think I was a complete idiot? You thought I would come in a mage house – even if he's a second-rate mage – without one by my side?" Kretzer said with a grin pointing at the third man.

The he gave a look at the second man who punched again on Ian's cheek then in his stomach. Ian fell on his back but his attacker kicked him mercilessly in his ribs and chest. A moan of pain escaped Ian's lips.

In the closet, Juvia muffled her cry with her hands but Kretzer raised his arm to stop his companion. He looked around him and his eyes stopped on the closet. He grinned and went towards it. When he opened the door, Juvia tried to huddle up but he grabbed her arm and forced her to get out.

She tried to kick his legs but he tightened grip on her and she squealed with pain.

"Look at this!" Kretzer laughed. "You have a kid! Is she the reason why you can't do what you're told?"

"Don't… touch… her!" Ian exclaimed breathing with difficulty, still lying on the ground and blood dribbling from his mouth.

"Or what? Eh! I have an idea!"

He threw Juvia next to Ian who straightened as much as he could and tried to draw near to her. But Kretzer leaned towards him, grabbed his collar and he whispered a few inches from his face.

"Instead of playing hero, listen. If in two days, you still have not my money, I'll come back. I'll lock your kid inside and I'll set your house on fire. What do you say? Isn't a great idea? It would be a beautiful show, isn't it?"

Ian went white with these words. Kretzer stood up and flashed a cruel smile to Juvia who snuggle more against her uncle.

Kretzer gave a sign to his mage who released Ian's hands.

"Don't forget. Two days. Work it out by yourself. Do what you want. You can sell the girl. I don't care." He laughed and went out followed by his associates.

Ian took a trembling Juvia in his arms.

"Don't worry. It's okay. Everything is going to be alright. I will take care of it. Don't worry."

###

Outside Porlyuska's house the rain came back in force.

The room plunged into darkness and Porlyuska had to light some candles. She went back beside Juvia who was covered by a cold sweat and gripped the sheets so hard her knuckles were white.

Seeing Porlyuska's face with a closed expressions and her forehead wrinkled, everybody was silent and looked at the lacrima with apprehension.

###

Juvia held her bundled belongings against her while she ran into the streets. Earlier in the day, she had been afraid that her things had been stolen. But someone had arrested the robber and she had been able to get back her things. She had collected everything that seemed had some value to her.

She hoped these things would help her uncle. And that the men of the other day would not return. She shivered as she remembered Kretzer's vicious smile.

Her house was in sight but in her hurry she didn't see a truck parked nearby.

In the living room, Ian was flanked by two soldiers. Three other people in white clothing – two men and one woman – waited next to the window.

"I hope you are aware of the consequences." An officer warned Ian with concern as he put a paper in his pocket. "You may have a hard time in jail if they find out. Prisoners don't like informers. And Kretzer is not known for his forgiveness."

Ian simply shrugged his shoulders.

At this moment Juvia came into the room, a big smile across her face but which fainted when she saw strangers with her uncle. She turned towards Ian with a worried face and her eyes stopped on the handcuffs around his wrists.

"Uncle Ian?" Juvia ask with a feeble voice.

"You will go with these persons, Juvia" He said coldly with a move of his chin towards the three people in white. "They will take care of you."

"Why? What is happening my uncle?"

Without answering Ian made his way towards the exit followed by the soldiers and the officer. Juvia took a step to follow them but the woman dressed in white put her hand on her shoulder.

"You can't go with him." She explained. "You will come with us. Your luggage is ready. You will go to a place with other children to play."

"No!" Juvia exclaimed as she tried to push the hand on her shoulder. "Juvia want to go with Uncle Ian! He promised we would always be together!"

"But where he go, children are not allowed." The woman said firmly. "He can no longer take care of you. Come."

"No!"

She scratched her hand and the woman released her with a cry. Juvia ran outside as rain started to fall.

She reached them when a soldier opened the back door of the truck. She grabbed Ian's pant and she implored.

"Take Juvia with you! She doesn't want to be away from you!"

Ian bit his lips. A soldier tried to loosen her grip but she resisted. She begged again.

"Don't leave Juvia alone!"

Ian clenched his fists and yelled.

"But I don't want to see you anymore! You bother me since you're here! I should never have taken you with me! You're a burden! I don't want you! _**No one**_ wants you!"

Shocked by his words, she let go of him and the soldiers took the opportunity to push Ian inside the truck. A man in white circled Juvia with his arms and lifted her to bring her inside the house. Juvia struggled and outstretched her arm towards her uncle as the truck doors closed on him.

"No! Don't leave me! Please!" She yelled while tears rolled down on her cheeks.

The rain became a storm, water overflowing gutters and forming large puddles. The man who was carrying Juvia almost fell into one of these puddles. With great spray of water, the truck started and moved away but Juvia continued to struggled in the man's arms and she called desperately:

" **Uncle Ian!** "

Inside the truck, Ian sat on the bench and hid his face in his hands. Tears fell also on his cheeks as he murmured: "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"

###

A terrible downpour overwhelmed Porlyuska's house, raindrops hitting the window with violence.

Throughout the memory, Juvia was more and more agitated, waving her hands before her and so much kicking with her legs that the sheets had fallen off the bed.

Suddenly, she extended her hand before her like she want to grab something. She yelled. "Don't leave me!"

"Here!" Polyuska exclaimed. "She had blocked this memory and as a consequence, her previous memories were also sealed. She has to release it! Or all of this has been for nothing! Her actual memory could even be affected!"

Without a second thought, Gray rushed beside her and grabbed her hand which was still raised in the air.

"Don't leave me! I don't want to be alone!"

"Juvia…" He murmured in her ear. "You're not alone. You have friends here."

But the water mage continued to struggle and tears flowed over her cheeks. She moved so much as if she wanted to escape from something. She almost fell off the bed but Gray caught her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her against him.

"You will never be alone again. We're here. You have a family. You're not alone."

Slowly she calmed down. Her heartbeat and her breathing slow down.

Her eyelids fluttered softly and she opened her eyes. With a dazed look, she raised her head and met Gray's eyes. He became conscious of their close proximity and with his cheeks as red as Erza's hair, he released their embrace.

Juvia turned her head towards her friends. They all looked relieved; Lucy and Levy were even smiling.

"How do you feel, Sprinkler?" Gajeel asked looking more worried than he wanted to show.

Juvia smiled tenderly.

"Juvia is fine. She just feels a little dizzy. And tired."

They all relaxed and Gajeel groaned with fake outrage.

"Tired? You slept for hours! Don't count on me to carry you to the Guild!"

She giggled and turned her attention to Porlyuska who had came near her. The healer looked in her eyes, took her pulse and her temperature. When she finished her auscultation she gave a satisfied nod.

"Your body does not seem to have suffered. Do you remember everything? All your childhood?"

"Yes… But it's as if Juvia's head is foggy/hazy."

"Don't worry. This is normal. Your old memories have to regain their place smoothly. You may feel dizzy but tomorrow you should feel better."

"Oh, I'm so happy for you, Juvia" Lucy exclaimed clapping her hands together.

Natsu shouted in victory making all his friends laugh while Happy flew across the room.

"All of you! Get out of my house now!" Porluyska screamed to cover the shrieks of joy.

All of them ran out to avoid the angry of the healer.

The rain had stopped and with the last rays of sun made the raindrops on the tree branches glisten.

Juvia took a few steps in the moist grass and looked at the blue sky. A light breeze blew gently on her cheeks and she closed her eyes. She opened her arms wide and took a deep breath like her mother told her father on their first meeting. She smelled the scent of the wet soil, flowers and firs.

She was still feeling a little strange. The day before, she couldn't remember her parents and now she almost could feel their presence next to her.

She turned slowly towards her friends. They were so important in her life.

The girls were smiling warmly, Lily showed his usual serious face, Happy looked a little worried, Natsu was grinning from ear to ear, Gajeel tried to look uncaring but she could discern his concern for her in his eyes. And Gray… Gray had his expressionless face but kept his eyes on her.

She felt a wave of love for all of them. She bowed towards them.

"Thank you. Juvia is so lucky to have wonderful friends. Juvia is happy to have found a new family."

Lucy ran and crushed Juvia in a tight hug.

"Lucy-san…" Juvia said a bit embarrassed but she smiled and returned the embrace.

All the girls joined them followed by Natsu, Happy and Lily and then – but more reluctantly – by Gajeel and Gray.

She was almost suffocated with all her friends around her but a large smile spread across Juvia's face, so bright the sun could be ashamed.

###

Evening fell on Crocus.

In the offices of the Sorcerer's Weekly, Jason walked towards the office of the managing editor, a pile of papers in his arms.

He knocked on the door, get into the room and put the papers on the desk.

"There. The first version and the layout for the next issue. With the lead article about Fairy Tail.

"Thank you Jason. I will read this tight away."

"Cool! Cool! Cool!" Jason shouted as he exited the room.

The woman smiled with his enthusiasm then she picked paper sheets one by one and added some corrections or comments with her pen if she found a paragraph too long.

When she finished, she put down her pen and took back the page with a group picture. Every member of Fairy Tail looked the lens except one.

She stroked with her finger the face of Juvia Lockser who looked with adoration the man with black hair beside her.

"Same eyes…" She whispered. "A strong, beautiful and loving young woman. They would be proud of you."

She opened her drawer and pulled out a small picture and put it on Fairy Tail's. She finally stood up and went out of her office for the business meeting.

On her desk, near to Juvia's figure, a young couple smiled to the photographer. The man had his arm around the woman's waist, his glasses slipping on his nose and the blue hair of his wife spreading on his shoulder.

* * *

 **AN:** Sooooo… What do you think? Like it? Hate it?

The next chapter will be the last! I'm a little sad and in the same time I'm a little proud to have been able to share this story with you.

Who is the managing editor? (I think it's obvious but you never know ^^ )

I don't want to spoil but have you find references to the chapter 8 of Ice Trail? Ian's character is born when I read it! And few weeks later I created Jim and Alma, and few months later the story grew in strength and I started to write it! (Yeah I have this story in my head for a long time)

I think one of Juvia's greatest fears is to be alone. Because of her childhood in the orphanage and her Ameona title. And now I added this event with her uncle.

 **!Spoil Alert!** With this explanation I think Juvia's reaction during Avatar arc is more coherent. (I'm not a big fan of her behavior during these chapters. I prefer when she has her fighting spirit.) **!End of Spoil!**

See you for the next chapter?


	8. Chapter 8: reunion in the rain

**AN** : The final chapter!

Thanks to all who read, followed, reviewed or favorite! It helped to keep my motivation.

I don't know if (and when) I would write another fanfic but I was glad to write this story!

Now, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Reunion in the rain**

Juvia opened the Guild's doors in wide and shouted joyfully: "Juvia is back!"

While all members greeted her, a little girl with dark hair ran towards her and Juvia knelt down just in time to catch her when she jumped in her arms screaming: "Mama!"

Juvia laughed and kissed her cheek then she took her hand and walked towards Levy who was sitting on a bench.

"Gajeel-kun is coming." The water mage announced to her friend. "He stopped on the way to bring your books which you ordered few days ago and to buy chocolate."

Levy sighed in relief as she caressed her round stomach. "Great! I finished the last bar last night. I wasn't in a good mood this morning when he left."

Juvia giggled. "He was grumbling the entire morning. But the mission went well. Thank you to take care of the children. I hope they didn't make you tired." She looked to the little girl who had returned to play with others kids.

Levy shook her head.

"Mira kept an eye on the older while I took a nap with Urian." She said smiling to a little boy about two years old who had approached them.

He handed to Juvia a page full of scribbles and colored spots.

"Thank you, darling! What did you draw?"

"Mama!" He showed her a blue doodle and then a black scribbling near to a pink one. "Dad and Unc'Natsu!"

Juvia bit her lip to prevent her laugh. "Mama thinks your dad will love your art."

With a giggle, Levy said. "You should add flowers. Gray had liked it when you drew your mama and your Uncle Lyon with a lot of flowers!"

The boy smiled widely before taking back his drawing and going back to his sister who was making blue mustaches to a blond boy wearing a blue outfit. Juvia raised a brow to Levy.

"He wants to look like Happy." The bookworm explained. "He had spent the last hour running everywhere and shouting 'Aye, sir!'"

"Juvia feels sorry for Lucy…" Juvia said with compassion and Levy nodded.

As Gajeel entered the guild hall with a pile of books in one arm and a bag full of chocolate in the other, Juvia let Levy greet him and went to report to Mirajane.

"Oh Juvia!" The barmaid exclaimed with a smile. "I have a letter for you."

A bit surprised, Juvia thanked her friend and took the envelope. She looked for a sender and frowned when she read the name of a hospital very far in the East. As she read the letter, Mirajane saw her turn pale and asked her if something was wrong. But Juvia reassured her with a smile and put the letter in her pocket.

She didn't mention it when Gray, Natsu and others came back. She laughed when Gray saw Urian's drawing and grimaced, and she listened to her daughter telling her every detail about her day.

But her mind was elsewhere as she cooked and she forgot salt and almost burned the diner. Gray said nothing and proposed to get the kids to bed.

She was still focused on the letter as she did the dishes. She didn't know what to do.

She was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear Gray approach behind her, and he startled her when he put his hands on her hips. He put his chin on her shoulder and whispered.

"I think this plate is clean. You were already washing it when I put the kids to bed."

She blushed and put the plate aside.

"You were pensive all the evening. Is something the matter?"

Juvia sighed and pressed her back more against his torso.

"Juvia received a letter from a hospital. They said that her uncle is one of their patients. Years ago, he was seriously injured on his head and since then, he lost his memory. They investigated but couldn't find out his identity until now."

She stopped her talking and put her hand on Gray's.

"They ask Juvia to come to see him and confirm his identity. And fix some administrative issues." She sighed again. "Juvia doesn't know what to do. She had tried to find him years ago after her faintness at Ipomea. But she had found nothing."

"Yeah, I know. You told me that he had spent six years in jail but he disappeared when he was released."

She nodded. "Maybe he had changed his name. But the doctors say that he was found lying in an alley, covert by blood. Apparently, he had been beaten by many men."

Gray felt her trembled against him. "Do you think his ancient partners found him and get revenge?"

"Maybe… Or he had continued his bad dealings and one of his plans ended badly."

They remained silent during a moment before Gray asked "Do you want to see him?"

"I don't know." She answered using the first person and Gray knew she was doubtful. "And what if the hospital cannot keep him and ask us to take him with us? Juvia doesn't know if she can take care of him."

"You're not really worried about it, don't you? You have so much love you could take in an unknown man if he was injured, and few minutes after he would be part of the family. And you will not alone. I'm here." He wrapped his arms around her waist. "So? What are you afraid?"

She closed her eyes briefly and answered. "Juvia doesn't know if she has forgiven. She knows he did this to protect her but he had never tried to see me. I hoped so often to see someone come and take me away from the orphanage… Maybe he doesn't want to see me… Besides, he should no longer remember me."

"You will have your answer when you see him. I know what it's like to see a ghost of the past. But deep inside you, you want to see him, don't you?"

Juvia hesitated but nodded.

Gray smiled. "So, you don't have to hesitate. You would have regrets if you don't go. I'll take care of the children during your absence. Or do you prefer I come with you?"

She smiled and turned in his arms to face him. She put her arms around his neck.

"Maybe another time. Gray-same helped a lot."

"Hum…." He mumbled and buried his face in her hair while his fingers ran up the length of her back. "If so, can I get a reward?"

She laughed softly and kissed him.

###

Standing in front of the large white building, Juvia felt a bit nervous. The building reminded her the orphanage of her childhood.

She took a deep breath and pushed the door. The woman at the reception desk raised her head when Juvia walked towards her.

"I announced my arrival in a letter. My name is Juvia Lockser Fullbuster."

"Oh! Yes! Wait a minute please. I'll come back with the director."

The director was a middle age woman with black hair and she shook Juvia's hand with energy.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Fullbuster. As I said in the letter, we had some difficulties to locate you. It took many months to understand who were these persons Ian was talking about. And then, one of our patients remembered your mother a day when Ian was talking about concerts."

She paused in her speech and led Juvia to her office. Then she invited Juvia to sit down and opened a file with Ian's name.

"We read old newspapers and we found information about your parents and their… tragic incident. But we couldn't find out what had happened to you and your uncle. Only few weeks ago, a young nurse who was just beginning her internship told us about the victory of Fairy Tail in the Grand Magic Games years ago. We showed him your picture but Ian had no reaction."

Juvia felt a pain in her stomach but she nodded. She had expected it but getting the confirmation made her sad.

"About what happened to your uncle" The director added. "We only can presume that he had been beaten by many men. One of his ribs and his right arm were broken, but he has recovered and is doing well. Our particular concern is his amnesia. His head injury probably results from a stone or a heavy object. The shock caused lesions and memory loss. He remembers only few details. Sometimes, he talks about his parents or his brother. Occasionally about his sister-in-law. But most of the time, he remains silent. And he doesn't understand where he is; even if sometimes he thinks he is in jail, he doesn't seem to care about it. He sits still looking away and doesn't respond to our demands. But he is not aggressive."

Juvia nodded again to show that she was listening but deep inside her, she felt empty. The woman cleared her throat to broach a sensitive subject.

"We have developed a medical protocol in hope it would help Ian to recover his memory. But we cannot guarantee results. The brain damage could be irreversible. We ask you to confirm Ian's identity and give us your consent about the protocol. If you want to read it…" She added as she handed the file to Juvia.

But Juvia stopped her holding a hand up.

"Before that, can Juvia see her uncle? To see his state of mind on my own?"

The director blinked briefly before getting up from her chair. "Of course! Follow me please." She led her to a large room with wide windows overlooking a garden with a pond.

There were many patients in this room, some of them were talking or playing cards. Before the director pointed him, Juvia recognized her uncle seated on a wheelchair and looking outside. She thanked the director and joined him in a slow pace.

He didn't react when she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Uncle?" She whispered as she leaned a little.

He turned his head and looked at her with an empty gaze. But then his eyes widened and a grin formed on his face.

"Alma? It's nice to come to see me. It's a curious prison, isn't it? I can't remember why I am here. It must be more serious than a stolen wallet." He chuckled. "Do you know how long I have to stay?"

Juvia shook her head, feeling a pain in her heart. She sit on a chair next to him and took his hand between hers hoping he would talk again but he only looked and smiled at her.

He was older than her memory. Some of his hair was grey and his forehead was wrinkled, but his smile was the same.

They remained silent for a while, in which Juvia tried to hold her tears. As she wiped discretely the corner of her eyes she saw a young nurse walking towards them. When she saw Juvia staring at her, the young nurse blushed. She took a breath and joined them.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you… I… Can you sign an autograph, please?"

Shyly, she handed her a pad of paper and Juvia nodded smiling. She was a bit younger than Wendy, Juvia thought as she signed her name to the girl's delight.

"You're the girl who told the director about me and Fairy Tail?" She asked giving back the pad.

The girl blushed ten shades darker and nodded furiously. Juvia smiled again and thanked her. The girl bowed in response before being called by an older nurse.

"You become famous." Ian said out of the blue. "You should have more and more concert, don't you? Jim may be a bit jealous! By the way, he didn't come with you? What a brother!"

Juvia felt new tears welled in her eyes and she breathed deeply to calm down.

"No. He has work to do." She responded as gently as she could. "He will come next time."

"I'm sure he will have fun giving me a lesson." Ian mumbled.

"He is really worried about you." She argued unable to prevent herself to defend her father.

Ian groaned and turned back his head towards the window.

They sat in silence for a long time. Juvia was biting her lower lip wondering if she should continue pretend to be her mother. When she was no longer able to deal with the heavy atmosphere and the looks that people gave them, she stood up and asked.

"We could go outside, maybe? The weather is nice."

Ian nodded and Juvia wasted no time to take the handles of the wheelchair. As soon as they were outside, she breathed with relief and relaxed.

She pushed the wheelchair through the park driveways with trees and flower beds. She stopped beside the pond, turned the wheelchair and sat down on a bench.

"I hope I will not stay long." Ian said suddenly. "I promised to Juvia to take her to a magic show! She will like it, don't you think?"

The rhythm of her heartbeat increased with his words. He remembered her! Her eyes watered and with a lump in her throat she answered. "Yes, she will like it. And she will be glad to see you."

"Hey! I'm the best uncle of the world, after all! And you and Jim could spend some time with each other!" He added with a wink. "Before long Juvia will claim a little brother, you know?"

His smile was so genuine she couldn't help but smile. They talked for a little while and Ian promised to stop his scams. Juvia said nothing and continued to act like her mother.

But at some point, the sky darkened. Juvia made their way back when a light rain started to fall. She rushed but when they arrived under the awning they were drenched.

She took a handkerchief to dry her face, but as she leaned to dry her uncle's face she saw his blank expression.

"Unc… Ian." She rectified. "Something's wrong?"

He looked up and stared at her.

"Ian? Are you feeling bad?" She asked again with worries.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered as tears began to fall on his cheeks. "I'm really sorry. I did this to protect you. They threatened you. I had to put you away from me. I'm so sorry… sorry…"

"Oh, Uncle Ian!" Juvia exclaimed wrapping her arms around him and crying as well. He really remembered! He knew who she was!

"I have always been a feckless. I wanted you to be happy but I was unable to take care of you. We were poor and I did more and more dangerous things. I couldn't bring you in my decay. I didn't want to hurt you. I loved you. As my own child. I wanted you to be safe and happy. Forgive me."

"I'm happy, Uncle Ian." She reassured him. "I married the man I love and I have two beautiful children, and wonderful friends. I found a family. You haven't done anything wrong, Uncle Ian!"

When the last tear rolled down, the rain had stopped. Ian raised his hand and brushed some blue strands off her face.

"I'm happy to see you are still so kind. You have grown and become a beautiful woman. You look like your mother."

Smiling, Juvia wiped her tears and answered. "I know. You confounded me with her earlier."

Ian raised a brow and then looked around him.

"Where are we? What did happen to me?" He asked as looked down on the wheelchair.

Juvia explained as clearly as she could.

"Doctors will probably want to keep you to medical examinations to be sure your memory is back."

Ian groaned. "I don't like doctors. They have a crush on you and you don't know when your relationship with them will finish. Same with cops."

"Juvia will come soon to see you, I promise. And when you will be discharged, I'll bring you to Magnolia. You will meet all Juvia's family."

For few minutes, her uncle stared at her mouth agape before he raised a hand and wiped a tear in the corner of his eye.

"You don't have to force yourself. You owe me nothing. And I will not be the best influence for your children."

"Don't worry!" Juvia laughed. "For the bad influence, with an aunt in love with alcohol, another who puts her sword on your throat if you eat her cake, an uncle who wants to fight all the time and a father who strips without thinking, my children have choice! But they have the best family of the world!"

END

* * *

 **AN:** I hope this chapter met your expectations!

Memory loss is a Lockser family thing ha ha ^^

I didn't give names for the next generation except for the name Urian because I fell in love with this name in a story by BonneyQ. And I realized while I was writing that it was composed of UR and IAN, so the foster parents names for both Gray and Juvia! (I didn't do it on purpose, I swear!)

Thank you again and see you soon!


	9. Bonus chapter

**AN** : I received a guest review asking for a chapter with Ian joining Fairy Tail. And my imagination created this!

I hope you like it! :)

* * *

 **Bonus chapter**

Ian walked silently behind Juvia who led the way to the guild.

She turned her head towards him and saw his frowning face. With a smile, she took his hand and squeezed it gently.

"You don't have to worry. They will like you!"

He gave her a rapid glance and replied. "They probably don't want a criminal within them."

"They won't judge you. I promised."

Ian sighed and followed her when she opened the doors and greeted everybody.

Gray went towards them, carrying Urian in his arms and his daughter gripping his pants. Juvia smiled and introduced her family.

"Uncle Ian, this is my husband and my daughter and my son."

Ian glanced at Gray's naked torso but said nothing and shook his hand politely. Then he smiled to the little boy and the girl and his heart squeezed a little when he saw the same eyes as him and his brother.

Then Juvia took his arm and led him to the others and made the presentations.

Everybody greeted him warmly and when Juvia introduced the master, he said:

"As my child, I'm happy that Juvia had found her uncle. Family shouldn't be separated."

"Where do you want your mark?" Mirajane asked with a smile.

"Huh?" Ian raised a brow as he looked at her.

"Every member of Fairy Tail had the guild mark tattooed." Makarov explained.

Ian stared at them with incredulity. He searched Juvia' eyes and she encouraged him with a smile and a nod.

"I..." He gulped. "I would be honoured." He looked down on his hands and said. "On my wrists. Because I promise there will never be any handcuffs again to hide it."

Master approved with a nod and Mira applied the mark which was a light blue.

Juvia gave a tight hug to her uncle who hugged her back and kissed her on the cheek.

She joined Gray and the others when children called Ian to play with them.

Ian turned successively into a horse, a dragon, a pirate and a sea monster (his best role!). At one point, after he had used his powers, Urian grabbed his pants and Ian looked down to the little boy.

"So you're a water mage too? Like me and mama?"

Ian smiled and kneeled in front of Urian.

"Yeah. I taught your mother everything she knows." He lied.

Urian's eyes widened and Ian smiled wider.

"I will teach you an old trick your mother learned when she was your age, okay?"

Urian nodded with excitement and Ian smiled again.

"So, who will we choose to make a joke?" He asked.

The little boy took some minutes to think and then he pointed to Wakaba who was sitting with Macao as always.

Ian inclined his hand and moved it slowly in circle. Some water appeared and grown over Wakaba's head. When it had a sufficient size, Ian opened his hand wide.

Then the water splashed on Wakaba's head and soaked him.

Everyone laughed while Wakaba put down his wet broken cigar before lighting another as if it was nothing.

When Urian stopped laughing he ran towards his parents. "Mama! Dad! Look at what Uncle Ian taught me!"

Then he copied Ian's moves and water formed above Gajeel's head before falling and soaking the dragon slayer.

"Hey! I want to learn that too!" Natsu shouted.

"Dumbass! You can't, you're a fire mage!" Gray replied.

"You wanna go, Ice Princess?"

"Before, I'll punch you, Stripper!" Gajeel growled as he dried his face with his hand.

"What's your problem, metalhead?"

"I can't hit your son, he's a child! You will take the responsibility!"

Then the three men started a fight soon joined by others and the guild hall became a mess.

"Ah, sorry..." Ian whispered to his niece.

"Don't be!" Juvia laughed. "They would have fought no matter what!"

"Yeah." Lucy sighed. "Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

END

* * *

 **AN** : As I hadn't planned this part, it took me some time to write it. I hope it's fine!

I'm glad some people like Ian and want him to be happy.

Thank you! :)

Now, I'm sorry but I will take a moment to answer to a guest review.

A few days ago, I received a review from a guest (Kaede). It was mean and I was tired and angry so I deleted it (the first time I did it!). But later, I thought you deserve a proper answer (even if I'm sure you will never read it). So:

Dear Kaede (I'm sad because I love this name)

First, I don't consider insults as a constructive comment. I will not write your review because I don't want readers who like this story to feel sad or angry like I was. You can let a negative comment but you could be nice and respectful. Maybe I didn't meet your expectations and I'm sorry for that but it's not a reason to insult me or my story.

So you don't like Juvia's parents names. It's your right and I'm okay with that. But I don't understand why I should be obligated to take Japanese names. "Juvia" sound like lluvia and in Spanish, it means "rain". So I gave her mother a Spanish name with also a meaning: "alma" means "soul".

Also Lockser sound to me like an English/German name. But it's my opinion and I understand if you don't agree. Anyway, I chose an English name for her father (I think Jim is a short name for James but maybe I'm wrong).

Your second argument (If I could name it an argument because it sounds like a verdict as if you want me to feel guilty. Well, I'm not, I'm proud of Ian) is that her mom or her dad should be a wizard with water power. Again, I have no obligation.

But, why I wanted her uncle to be a wizard instead of her father?

1) I wanted a deep link between Juvia and her uncle. So they share water power which is a rare magic and Ian taught her some tricks.

2) We don't know if magic is a genetic legacy. It could be a result of some characteristic in a person, unrelated to some inheritance.

3) Even if it was a genetic heritage, maybe it's a recessive gene. Jim could have it but it didn't express but it could be transmit to Juvia. (And then to Urian)

4) This is the story I imagined and I'm free to do everything I want. But if you have you own story you can write it, I don't mind.

But please, in the future, remain kind, even if you don't like the story. Insults have the same impact as bullying. You don't know how the writer would take your comment and he/she can lose the desire to write.


End file.
